Mage's Journey
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: Masterclass mage Duo Maxwell is assigned to deal with a mage gone renegade. Every mage on journey is required by Council law to bring one of the Guard with them for protection and Guard Sarjant Chang Wufei belives he's found the -perfect- man for the job


AN: Well, here's my first GW fic, and of course it's 1x2! After all, they are the One True Pairing. I'm really too lazy to put it up anywhere but , but if you decided you like it later and would like it on your site, I'd be happy to let you, just...let me know. Haha, whoops, initially forgot to mention that this is based off of "Balance" a short story by Mercedes Lackey found in the anthology "Fiddler Fair". One of my favorite authors. I had the book next to me too. Boy, is my face red, I can't believe I forgot that... Anyways, as you know, AU, kinda OOC, but I hope you enjoy! Read on lovelies!

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mage's Journey"

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thumps, clangs and bangs echoed through the narrow hallway as a silent figure made his way to the single door at the end. Opening the door he was forced to duck as a book, three small scrying stones and a rubber duck were thrown towards him. In one smooth motion the person at the window across the room straightened up from the chest he had been rummaging in and whirled around, unleashing a small dagger in the direction of the intruder.

Violet eyes blazing, Duo Maxwell, Master status mage stood momentarily among his belongings then stalked over to the boy who was crouched down, braid snapping behind him as he went. "What?!" he snarled, eyes oddly vacant, yanking the dagger from the wood next to his visitor's head. "Get Out." Turning his back, his body language silently dismissed the boy and resumed his previous activity.

The boy blinked, still in his crouched position where the mage's gaze had pinned him, frightening in it's fierce blankness, then stood and vanished form the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boy made his way down the worn but sturdy stairs, mind awhirl at the way the mage had acted in the brief exchange.

# - # - #

Word in the training halls was that the mage, Duo Maxwell was one of the youngest in the last couple hundred years to attain Masterclass status. He had been found at the age of eight, looking no older than five, barely scraping by as a petty thief on the unsavory back streets of Vanilys. The mage of Vanilys city who had been teaching him had been murdered before a year was out and the culprit kidnapped the young Duo in an attempt to gain an apprentice to the Black Magicks.

After weeks of mental and physical torture, the boy snapped, his Talent flaring up unbidden and uncontrolled, incinerating his tormentor where he stood before him heating up a poker. Slipping free of his bonds, Duo had left the charred husk lying on the floor and began a 2-week journey to Bael, the city who held the council of mages, with only a thin blanket and the clothes on his back to claim sanctuary and continue his training.

# - # - #

Coming back from his musings, the lithe young man in the Guard Reds found himself squinting in the bright sunlight of the inner courtyard. Glancing around at the men honing their skills, the boy located his superior and made his way over to the ring we was watching, dodging stray weaponry and animals as he went. Coming to a halt behind the man who had hired him he straightened his tunic and coughed lightly, gaze resting on the fighters locked in combat before him. His eyes turned from them to focus on the stern-looking man who had turned an inquiring gaze upon him.

"Yes?"

"The Lord Mage sent this one away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"MAXWELL!!!"

The irritated voice of Guard Sarjant Chang boomed through the housing complex to the ears of it's intended, followed quickly by an exasperated sigh by the mage himself. Negligently gesturing he caused the door to swing open just in time for the irate fighter to storm through and glare at the smaller man before him who simply went on with his packing.

# - # - #

Behind the Guard Sarjant, the young man in Reds stood in the doorway, using this time to observe the scene before him. Eyeing the mage admiringly, he ran a hand through his wild hair and leant against the doorframe, now behind him, eager to reach an explanation for his situation.

# - # - #

"Maxwell! Explain yourself! What's wrong with _this_ bodyguard?!"

Duo sighed again and placed the shirt he had been holding into the dark oak chest. His long plaited hair swung in a chestnut arc as he turned wearily to face the head guard. "Wu-bear, I have a first name. You know it, so use it. Now...what am I explaining?" He paused, running a pale hand over his face, "...and what's wrong with what bodyguard?" Bring up his left hand, he crooked a finger slightly, causing a chair to move towards him. Grasping the back, he draped himself over the arms, lounging comfortably, and moved his neck from side to side, loosening it.

# - # - #

The boy let his eyes feast on the sight of the mage's slim body, lingering on the outline of the compact muscles which were highlighted by his thin attire. He watched the proceedings with interest, amused by their interaction but confused as to how the mage could have forgotten throwing a knife at someone's head. Did that happen often? If so, it was a good thing he was here...true the man seemed capable enough, but even he had trouble with groups of more than 20 men if they decided to ambush him. No, he simply could not allow this mage to journey by himself and possibly be hurt...it's be a waste of beauty.

# - # - #

"What in the name of Justice is your problem Duo?!" Wufei exploded in frustration. "This has gone beyond ridiculous. Every single guard I send you has some inexcusable flaw! This one hummed off key! This one couldn't cook properly! That one was too talkative! (Which is real rich coming from you!) This other one snorted at irregular intervals at night! By the Council Duo! _Snorted at irregular intervals?!?!_" His wildly flailing hands stilled as he looked expectantly at the young mage, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Oi, Wu, hun, you of all people should know by now that a mage needs undisturbed rest more than he needs to eat regularly! It's almost besides the fact that the sounds emanating from that man's damned nasal passages carried for leagues! We were practically sitting ducks for any ambushes or passing bandit parties! Besides..." he continued, "They were all smarmy bastards anyways." Duo shut his mouth abruptly, cutting off what else he could have said and let his shoulders slump down. As his head fell back against the chair he closed his eyes, appearing to the Guards' eyes as older than his twenty-odd years.

Duo chuckled quietly. "Besides, I never saw any new guard."

Wufei snorted. "What did you think the purpose of the man dressed in the Mage Guard standard Reds was?"

Eyes now open, Duo glanced at his friend in confusion. "What man? I've been in a trance since dawn, your rude earth-shattering yell brought me out of it, and might I add, I hadn't finished collecting energy. Tch. By now I've probably terrified most of the kitchen maids and day servants. Anyways." He waved a hand idly, "show me this guard."

Wufei snorted at Duo's dramatics and grabbed the silently observing figure by the arm to pull him up to better light. "I've finally found you the perfect guard. Even you couldn't possibly find a fault in him." He stated with confidence,

"I dunno Wu, I can find fault with a lot of things. Oh. Alright." The mage let his eyes travel over the boy, quickly skimming his form, taking in the almost artful messy hair, stoic features, bright blue eyes, and the red silk adorning his trim figure. He raised an eyebrow slightly as their eyes met. Lifting a hand, he twirled a finger, motioning for the boy to turn about.

The boy spun slowly on the balls of his feet, in anticipation and hope that he would be found acceptable, nervous under the scrutiny of the handsome mage.

When violet and blue eyes again clashed he let out a bark of laughter and, standing only to cross the room and stop by Wufei, he shook his head in minor disbelief.

Massaging his temples with his fingertips in an effort to fight off the beginnings of a headache, he addressed the Guard Sarjant in a bland tone. "You can't be serious 'fei."

"Oh I'm being serious," Wufei replied in an equally bland voice, "I'm being serious all over the place."

"This...this..._eye candy_ is to be my guard?! He looks like a flippin' popinjay! No! Some court dancer playing at a role! He hardly seems able to wield a blade, much less protect anyone. You want him to be decorative and useful? Stick him in the Queen's harem. Or give him to some Council member as another pretty little ornament to show off. I have real work to do, this one is serious. Gods! If the Council hadn't made that stupid decree about mages not using weapons I would say to hell with the Guard! No offense Wu, but I can best most of your boys anyways!" He shook his head and leaned against the nearest wall, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Who told you this kid was good anyways?"

"Be nice. You know I handpick all the personal bodyguards myself. I don't take anyone's word." He gestured to the hireling, still in the center of the room watching them, showing avid interest in his hopefully soon-to-be employer. "He's no kid, you're about the same age. And he's good Maxwell. Real good. Came damn close to taking me down in the ring with those twin blades of his. He has an advantage in his size, even as you do, and he utilizes it. Quick, doesn't need bulky armor that would only slow him down. From some foreign country, not too much of a talker but gifted and seems loyal to those he protects." At the silence from the mage, Wufei added his last argument, "If this assignment is serious, like you just said, then I want you to have the best, and this is whom I chose."

Taking notice of the suppressed anxiety rolling around the boy and his tense stance, Duo brushed back his bangs and sighed. "Yea. Alright. It takes a lot to match you Chang, no one's even come close in years. You win. This boy...er...guard gets his chance." Switching his focus the corners of his mouth lifted in a grin at the hireling's sparkling blue eyes. "You there. What do they call you?"

"Heero, Mage Lord." His voice was solid and the words carried though they were spoken softly.

"Well then Heero, ready the horses and out supplies. I'll finish this soon and I wish to leave directly following the midday meal. You know my name, do you not?" At the nod he continued, "You must, Wufei here wasn't exactly being quiet about it. The stable hands will show you my horse."

Heero gave a nod then, bowing slightly to Wufei, made his way out the door of the third-level apartments. 'Well, that went well enough.'

# - # - #

Duo had an affinity for heights and had demanded the top floor space once he had reached Masterclass. He delighted in the views and loved to hear rain patter on the roof during showers and storms alike. His living space boasted bold reds and blues that spoke to the soul, but the man himself preferred wearing muted tones on his person, and was often seen garbed in black. As many of his peers envied him for his Talent or position, the easygoing mage had few friends and often felt lonely. His friendship with the Guard Sarjant was strong however, and dated back to a few years after his arrival at Baen while they both were still in training.

# - # - #

Sarjant Change watched the door shut, then turned back to his friend. "Now that you've shown some common sense for once in your life, feel like telling me what exactly has gotten your hair in knots? You were bordering on beyond rude. I may let you get away with that, but I understand you. That boy is completely undeserving of your misplaced scorn." He crossed his arms in annoyance. "And stop folding clothes for once damn second and look at me!"

Hands stilled and violet eyes misted over before blinking shut. "It's my assignment. I meant it when I said it was serious. You know, for all the restrictions, being Masterclass is usually worthwhile to me...it's these jobs that bring me down. And the one I have to deal with is about as ugly as it gets. One of our own, a couple classes below me, has gone renegade." A sharp intake of air was heard and Duo smiled thinly before continuing. "It's not just anyone either. I'm sure you remember Quatre, we trained together. It has..." he swallowed, "it has come to the attention of the five that he has been utilizing the darker aspects of blood magick, including human sacrifice."

The fighter placed a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder, knowing too much sympathy would cause him to withdraw entirely from the conversation. Making Duo deal with Quatre was cruel. As a child, he hadn't know a family and upon reaching Baen and beginning tutelage under a new teacher, Quatre was one of the few classmates to reach out to the child with the bloodstained past. He had become, in many ways, a brother to a young man seemingly destined to be alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a soft 'click', Duo locked the door behind him and with a sweep of his cloak, he made his way to the stables, nodding at acquaintances as he went. He amused himself by saying goodbye to the servants as he made his way to the door where Wufei waited. "Later Henri!"

"Goodbye Master Duo!"

"See you when I get back Diallo!"

"Best of luck Master Duo!"

The Guard Sarjant's mouth formed into a tiny smile as he watched the continuing farewells and the ease at which his friend interacted with those considered "below" the High Mages in station. It had become so rare to see that smile outside of private quarters as of late and Wufei had found himself sorely missing it. The two had been lovers once, before Treize had come into residence and he had fallen for the sophisticated man. Upon discovering his feelings, Duo had all but kicked him out of his bed and into Treize's arms, no matter that Wufei would gladly have stayed. He still retained his love for the braided man, his attraction only being shown to the mage as deep affection. As happy as he was with Treize, Duo still ranked too high on Wufei's list of priorities and he was pained to see the naturally gregarious man practically forced into isolation by his peers.

Wufei smiled to himself as Duo stepped out into the light, a lingering breeze blowing loose wisps of hair that had escaped his braid around his face. He turned his head in the direction of the stables. This new guard, this Heero that he hired would be good for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

AN: Well, hope you liked it. Turned out much longer of a first chapter than the original draft. I like to write paper to computer. So, review and tell me you liked it, or review and tell me you hated it. Let me know if you have any ideas you like for the future and I'll see if I can work them in. I have a basic plot, but things can be changed all the time. Ta lovelies!


End file.
